As described in the above-identified co-pending related application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, conformable pads or blocks are conventionally used to brace or secure the end winding conductors of large turbine generators to support rings surrounding the conductors. Such pads are usually in the form of resin-impregnated, resilient material in the form of felt pads or hose-like members.
In the aforementioned co-pending application, a securement system is described that uses a large ring around the periphery of the windinqs that provides compression of the end winding conductors in both a radial and circumferential direction. The securement system is comprised of a biased wedge system that includes a pair of confronting blocks. A biasing means such as a belleville spring washer biases the wedge toward the support ring. The spacer blocks may be of L-shaped design or rectangular shaped and have confronting angular surfaces that converge in the direction of the support ring with a triangular shaped wedge slidable along the confronting angular surfaces. The wedge is secured to the support ring by use of a bolt passing through the wedge with the belleville spring washers disposed between the wedge and the head of the bolt to bias the same and the end winding conductors.
While the above-described system is very useful, the provision of the belleville washers between the wedge and the head of the bolt detracts from the compact nature of the system, and masking of the exposed belleville washers is used before painting of the winding, and an epoxy soaked glass cord is used about the bolt head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a securement system for end winding conductors that is more compact in nature and eliminates the use of exposed belleville washers, while still providing the required biasing of the windings.